The Untold Character and Fluff of Yu Yu Hakusho
by YusukiShredder
Summary: Alright, so there's a character that they never put on the show or manga. She was a wolf demon named Zura. This is the story of when she appears in the team's lives, falls for a certain fire demon, and learns of a distant reletive. Prequel to "Changes".
1. The Antisocial Dog Demon, Zura

**A/N Against my better judgement and in the spur of the moment I deleted one of my other stories and I am now starting this one. Alright the basics are that their was another character in Yu Yu Hakusho (which I do not own but since this is a fanfic I get to play with) that was never brought on the show. Her name was Zura. She was a wolf demon who was always out of demon form. Yah, anyway. She appeared in the Dark Tournament, right after Hiei's battle. The story is written in her POV unless said other wise.So if you like this idea,keep reading, if you don't then don't read. its as simple as that! Now onto the story!!!!

* * *

**

I sat on the yellow fence. My messy dark braid cascaded down my back as I watched that Dragon boy go to his teammates. I could see he was tired, though he was good at hiding it as he walked off the ring. As he aprouched, the one with orange hair (who I noted was an utter moron) started freaking out.

"Hey, wait! This is a no dragon man area okay?!" The moron yelled shakily. I chuckled, though they couldn't here me.

"Really awesome Hiei." Said the one with jelled back black hair. (I believe he was the leader???)

The moron calmed down a little though I still smelled his fear, "Yah, awesome. Now why don't you go off another twenty yards that way and fight the rest of them?"

The dragon boy's body started to shake, he was quite tired and exhasted, "That's against the rules now you createn. Besides, my attack expired." He spoke lowly.

I nearly busted up laughing at how confused his friends looked. Its amazing how little ningens know about demon attaks -sigh-

"Expired?" The dimwits asked.

"I don't know if your brains can imagine it but that attak drained a good deal of my energy -yawn- I will require some hybrenation (sp?) to get it back.Do you think you could find a safe place for my body where it won't get stepped on?" His eyes threatened to close.

"Did you say hybranate?" The leader asked.

"Hmph! Fancy word for being lazy." The moron spoke. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

The dragon boy pointed to the two adressing them while striving to keep concious, "Listen to me as closely as you can you two. I'm trusting you against my better insticts, only because I have no other choice. Take care of the Toguro brothers." His eyes nearly closed but he opened them fast yet sleepily, "If I wake up and find that we've lost I swear I'll kill you." He fell backwards and passed out on the rock floor.

The red headed kitsune (who to be quite honest wasn't half bad looking, not that I'd EVER tell anyone that) started to chuckle. Then the leader started laughing. The moron just looked at him,  
reminding me painfully of a monkey who can't get his hand out of a jar because he's grabbing a banana.

"That's Hiei for you, he faints but he still has time for threats." The leader said.

So... his name is Hiei. Hmm.

"Wait, so nothing we do will wake him up?" The moron asked.

Then Koenma (yes, I know Koenma) spoke up, "Not long ago he was on a streak of terror. If he had had this power then, it would have been disasterous! Now, its our asset."

I concidered what he said. I supposed that it was true. But I didn't know any of them very well so I couldn't say.

"Can I give him a mustach?" The moron asked, but no one payed attention. But i certainly did.

I grabbed a pepple in the rubble Hiei had created and chucked it at the moron's marker. He looked confused but no one else seemed to notice. I smiled behind my gray hood and flipped behind Kodo (that cat girl that commented during the battles). Her tail went bushy and straight.

"Relax kitty." I chuckled. She turned slowly and looked at me.

"Oh, hi Zura." She spoke into the microphone which I quikly snatched away and put my hand over.

"I was wondering if you know where team Urameshi's locker room is"  
"Umm, down the hall I think, that way," She pointed it out to me, "Why?"

I smiled and gave her back her microphone, "Watch out for George." Is all I told her.

I walked down the dark hall and to their restiing room door. I took out the key I had stolen from the moron when he wasn't looking and opened the door. It was an all gray room with two stone benches/cot things in it. I looked around for anything they might have left there. Something to tell me about who they were. You see, they had provoked my cuiosity -cough-expeciallyHiei-cough-, but I hated talking to people unless they were intimidated by me. From what I had seen of Team Urameshi, they weren't going to be intimidated. Well, maybe the moron would be, no, never mind, he'd be too stupid to realize how strong I was.

The only thing I found was a backpack. But before I could investigate it, someone began to come in.

I jumped up and grabbed the ceiling with my claws. I realized it was the moron, but he looked like he was going to be sick. I supposed he had just realized how strong the Tugoro brothers were. I chuckled in my head, trying to ignore the pang of pity I felt for him. I always had been too merciful, demons weren't supposed to be merciful, or care. That's what dad had told me. Okay, so maybe more like beat it into my head... literally. I have the scars to prove it.

He went over to the window and started to look out of it. he was in such a daze that I decided that I could sneak out unnoticed, but unfortunately for me the others came in carrying Hiei.

I pressed my body against the ceiling tighter, hoping desperatly that neither the ceiling, nor my claws would give. They started talking about something. My wolf ears were so sensitive that I could even hear Hiei's steady breath. It was so soothing the way it was-- never mind -cough- where was I? Oh yeah.

Just when I thought the room couldn't get anymore crowded, four girls and a spirit animal came in. I heard the ceiling crack slightly. I held my breath, luckily no one heard it, but I was still in hot water. I gently released my claws with one hand and stuck it into a firmer (sp?) part of the ceiling. I then did the same with my other hand. I sighed very quietly. I also realized how thankful I was to my mom for teaching me how to hide my energy. Other wise Team Urameshi would have sensed me by now. I smiled. Thank you mom!!!

Then I was posed with yet another problem. My braid. It was slipping out of my gray hoody, and if that happened people would be able to tell I was there because it would hang down long enough. Why did I ever consent to the wolf tradition of keeping your hair long and braided?!

Luckily, everyone was leaving. My arms were burning as were my legs. I was so relieved that everyone was gone, I didn't give the room a once over before allowing my body to drop to the ground. I sighed in relief once I hit the floor. Only to be wound back up when I saw someone was still in the room. The kitsune.

I sat up straight as he looked at me. He looked at me with his large emerald orbs, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a threatining way, stepping infront of the sleeping Hiei's body protectively.

"Whoah there foxy." I said and stood up. I guess this would be a good time to tell you what I look like.

I'm about four foot seven to eight. Yah, I'm short and petite. I'm not dreadfully skinny, but I'm not pudgy either. I wear a gray hoody that fits to my curves and then very baggy gray pants. My skin is not tanned but its not black either. Its a creamy brown. My eyes arm a deep brown and my hair is such a dark brown that its almost black, and in a braid as you know. Anyway, back to where we were.

"Don't go and attak me. Plus, after your battle with Carasu I don't think your ready to attak anyone." I said trying to calm him down, "My name's Zura. Bye." I tried to run out the door, but suprisingly the Kitsune, even in his condition, was able to grab my wrist in a death grip.

"What are you doing here." His tone was so sharp that I knew I couldn't just not explain.

"Err... heh heh... funny story really. But first let go of my wrist, I don't deal well with unfamiliar skin."

The kitsune seemed to debate with himself for a while.

"Look I won't run alright? Happy? now let go of my wrist so I can be happy too!!!" I pouted.

The kitsune seemed satisfied with my promise and promptly let go.

I sighed, "Thank you. Now what was the question again?" I asked, trying to buy myself time in which to make up a story.

The Kitsune chuckled, "I know your trying to buy yourself time, but its not going to work. Here, sit down with me and we'll discuss this calmly." He said, clutching his stomach wound subconsiously. That stupid mercifull thing kicked in when I saw how he was panting just to keep standing there and immeadiantly sat down on the bench/cot thing that he had been sitting on earlier.

"My name's Kurama by the way." The Kitsune breathed. I nodded.

He walked over to the cot, sitting down gingerly. I hesitated for a moment and decided to say what I was thinking, "Y-you okay? Looks like your in a lot of pain there." I wanted to slap myself for careing about his welfare.

He looked at me in slight suprise before smiling, "Yes. I'm fine. Now what are you doing here?"

I sighed, this guy was bent on getting answers, "Would you believe me if I told you that you guys provoked my curiousity so I came in here to learn more about you in secret instead of asking you point blank because I'm very bad in a social enviorment?" I asked breathlessly.

He blinked, "To bed quite honest... no."

I sighed, "Too bad... because that actually the sad, sad truth." I leaned back and crossed my legs, waiting for a response.

* * *

**A/N**

**So? Huh? How'd I do? Hm? Hm? Common tell me! -nudge- Review -nudge, nudge-**


	2. Koenma's Toddler Tantrum

**A/N Well, here I am again with a new addition to this thingy majig. I call it a story, but I know you'd probably call it a pathetic excuse for writing. Yes, I am psychic!!! Anyway, TO THE DISCLAIMER!  
I no own YYH, so you no sue me. Understand? Good. -puts away charts-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I waited for the kitsune to answer me. He looked at me for a minute and smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Anti-social then? Still, I have to say, going through our stuff for information bridges slightly on stalker"

I sweat dropped, "Yeah, thanks for becoming my conscious. But, if you go Jiminy Cricket on me, I'll throw you so hard you'll fly through all three worlds and back." I glared.

Kurama only smiled, "I'm sure you will."

I was about to make him understand that I was serious, when Koenma suddenly opened the door. My brown eyes doubled in size as I felt long, dark lines come down my forehead (stupid anime effects).

"Zura! You-you-you!" Koenma stuttered, his face red in fiery anger.

"Well, sir, long time no see," I laughed nervously, "I'll just be going then. No time to catch up, I'm afraid!"

Kurama looked confused as I dashed to the door. Koenma was in such an angry stupor that I was able to dash past him. I looked back, happy that Koenma was a lot slower than me. I laughed to myself, but it didn't last long. Soon, I ran into something, sending me flying backwards. The back of my head greeted the stone floor as I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes to see the moron and the leader standing over me questionably.

"Y-you bakas." I groaned when I felt the blood from my head seep through my hair, "If I wasn't numb, I'd dissect your brains-oh, wait, you don't have any."

What I said suddenly hit them and the leader fumed, "What did you say to me -censored word- ?" He yelled, his mouth taking up half his face. (It made him look REALLY weird).

I chuckled hoarsely, trying to stop my slowly blackening vision, "Baka. Of course I'm a female dog, not much of an insult to call me that. Seven points for effort, though..." My whole vision went black.  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up, eventually. All I saw was a ceiling with claw marks in it. That was a big clue to where I was so I didn't bother to ask myself the usual "Where am I?" I simply sat up slowly and looked around. My vision was blurred for a while, but after a quick eye rub I could see.

"Glad to see you're awake." I heard the kitsune--he had said his name was Kurama-- say.

"Hmm?" I stared at him. He was smiling slightly. I saw Koenma behind him who seemed to have calmed down. The leader and moron were nowhere in sight.

"Zura, are you feeling okay?" Kurama asked, laying his hand gingerly on my now bandaged head.

"I ran into the rock hard abs of your leader, flew down the hall, fell onto the stone floor, and cracked my head open. Do you think I'm okay?" I hissed.

"You should be glad we cared for you while you were incapacitated, Zura. I should, and could have sent you straight to Spirit Prison." Koenma said in a condescending tone.

"Tsk." I rolled my eyes, "Would you get over that already, Koenma? You're such a baby"

That comment earned me a tantrum, "I AM NOT! I AM NOT! I AM NOT! I-AM-NOOOOOT!!!!!" He exclaimed, accidentally losing his teenager form and turning back into a toddler. He sucked on his pacifier furiously.

Kurama and I sweat dropped.

"What you did, Zura, was unforgivable! You were lucky to get away last time I saw you, but this time you won't. I hereby sentence you to a million years in--"

"Whoa there, Koenma!!! Don't you think a million years in prison is just a little harsh for hat-napping?" I waved my hands madly, trying to keep the prince from sentencing away my next million years. Plus, I did consider this whole thing a little unfair.

"Hat-napping?" Kurama asked, confused.

"A few decades ago, I stole Koenma's prince hat and held it for ransom. That's what he's trying to put me in jail for," I sighed.

"What was the ransom price?"

"SHE WANTED ME TO GIVE HER A MANSION FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH CHOCOLATE!" Koenma shrieked.

I sighed again, "I said that I would like it if you did that, but I would also settle for a single chocolate bar," I pouted.

The prince of hell blinked a couple of times, "I don't remember that"

"Did you read all of my ransom letter before getting all angry and calling people to go after me"

"Uhm... no"

"Well, there you go"

Koenma thought for a second, "... BUT I STILL DIDN'T GET MY HAT!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you did, but by the time I was able to mail it to you, you had grown out of it and you had George throw it away," I grumbled. I had been hiding for decades because he had forgotten that I had already given his hat back.

"Oh... sorry then, Zura. No hard feelings, then, right?" He asked. It was his turn to be nervous.

"No hard feelings?" I said a little too sweetly, "Of course not Koenma." My demeanor suddenly hardened, "Because after this tournament, you're taking me and the rest of Team Urameshi-cough-that is if they're all still alive-cough-out for ice cream and a food buffet...and YOU'RE PAYING!" I said, making my terms for forgiveness clear.

Koenma groaned, "B-but"

"Decades Koenma." I growled, "Decades of hiding."

There was a moment of silence, broken by the prince sighing, "Alright"

I smiled, "Then we're on friendship terms once more?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, we are"

"Great!" I let my eyes wander across the room, "So... Where are those idiots that called me a female dog? I have some words for them about this." I pointed to my bandaged head.

Koenma looked worried. He didn't want me to kill off his spirit detectives.

"They got bored waiting for you to wake up and went for a walk." Kurama answered me.

"They... got... bored." I bit my lips in anger, "They-they got...bored. BORED!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Zura." Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to take a deep breath.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm going to look out the window and wait till they're in sight." I muttered and proceeded to sit in the windowsill.

A few hours later (Remember that Hiei was asleep for six hours before the match started)...

I was half asleep in the windowsill when my sensitive ears picked up something stirring. I turned around and saw that the dragon boy-- Hiei-- was waking up.  
He sat up and turned to Kurama. Kurama smiled, "Good, you're awake."  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N Yes. Yes, I know I'm vile for ending it there! Read and review people! Please! T-T**


	3. The Amazing Pile of Moving Food!

**A/N: Err... Hi people that surprisingly read this! I'm updating again. Mainly because I have nothing better to do. . Also, I don't care if this isn't how it happened in the manga or the show. Remember, this is the story of what REALLY happened. Not what the people who run the story want to show you. They just want you to see the action. I'm showing you everything! Even the other character's fluffs together... plus Zura and Hiei's soon to be fluff!!!! Well, TO MY DISCLAIMER!!!**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, I would have made Zura, an orange juice demon (don't ask), and Hiei would have taken an abnormal liking to Zura. See? None of this has happened which must only mean... -sob-... I don't own it!!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I turned my head and saw Hiei stirring. Kurama smiled at him, "Good, you're awake."

Hiei sat up and looked at the fox, "How long have I been asleep?" He groaned.

"A little more than six hours."

"Six hours?!" Hiei exclaimed, "Well, who won the tournament?"

Kurama explained everything to him, but I was no longer listening. I was looking at Hiei. I liked his hair, and his choice in clothes. I looked at his blood red eyes and smiled from behind my gray hood. I liked them, too.

Then Koto came on the speaker, "I have just received the official word. The ring is now in place and we will be ready to begin in thirty minutes. Please go and find your seats in an orderly fashion, and Jury, if you can hear this, GET OVER HERE!" She said.

"Shall we go Hiei?" Kurama asked, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Yes." Hiei nodded.

It was apparent that Hiei had not noticed my presence because he seemed rather shocked as I jumped off the windowsill and ran past them out the door. Little did I know, Kurama was explaining everything as I ran away.

"That was Zura, if you were wondering, Hiei." He said as they walked slowly down the stone corridor.

"Do you think I care fox?" He asked angrily.

"Well, I thought you might want to know about the girl who was trying to steal our stuff for information."

"Nani?"

"Yes, I first saw her when she fell from the ceiling. Strange thing was, I hadn't sensed her before that. It seemed suspicious that she would hide her energy like that. I had supposed she was trying to damage your body while you were asleep and no one was looking. What really surprised me, was how she didn't have any thoughts on that whatsoever. She was just curious."

"Fox, you're so dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"No one is just curious. They always have some secret desire."

"Maybe you're right., but she didn't seem untrustworthy. Well, except for the fact that she stole Koenma's prince hat. But, she did sent it back."

Hiei shot him a questionable look.

"I'll tell you later, Hiei." Kurama laughed.

As they entered the main part of the dome, they saw what looked to be a pile of moving food. It came closer to the pair of confused demons. They almost jumped three feet in the air when my face popped out of the center of it, smiling happily.

"Hi! I thought you guys may be hungry so I got FOOD!!!" I exclaimed with a grin, exposing my sharp canine teeth.

Hiei took a step back. Kurama just smiled, "That was awfully thoughtful of you, Zura." He spoke softly.

"Nah." I popped my hand through the mountain and waved his thanks away, "It's the least I could do. I know that after I'm hurt," I eyed Kurama, "or when I've just woken up from a long sleep, " I looked at Hiei, "I'm always hungry, so I figured you would be too." With that, I pulled my body parts back through the mountain of food, jumped over it, and landed in front of the two, "Eat up."

Kurama thanked me again, and, once again, I waved it away. Hiei just eyed me suspiciously the whole time. I began to walk back to their locker room, telling Koenma that I'd meet him after the tournament to make sure he pulled through with my demands.

I was sleeping in the windowsill when a weird vibration that went through my whole body, awakened me. I looked around in confusion, wondering how long I had been asleep and what the heck was going on.

**Meanwhile...**

Team Urameshi, and everyone else, were running like mad men to get out of the collapsing dome. Right when they were about to get out, they were stopped by a horror stricken Koenma, "WAIT!" he called out to the team.

"WHAT IS IT KOENMA?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE FREAKIN' DOME IS COLLAPSING ON US?!" Yusuke yelled over the noise.

"Yes, I can, Yusuke, but ZURA IS STILL IN THERE AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"

Kurama's eyes widened, "He's right!" He yelled out to Yusuke, "We have to go and get her!"

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME, KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled as he dodged a piece a falling rock, "IT'S THE BROAD'S OWN FAULT IF SHE DIES! THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE FAST ENOUGH TO GO AND GET HER AND STILL MAKE IT OUT OF HERE!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You guys get out of here. I'll get that annoying dog." He commanded.

Everyone looked at him, shocked, except Kurama, who merely looked grateful, and ran out of the dome. Using his amazing speed, Hiei ran down the stone hall, which was slowly caving in, and busted open the door. He didn't have time for keys. I laid on the floor, unconscious. He presumed that I had been hit by some falling rock on my already wounded head. His presumption was correct.

A little blood was leaking out of my mouth and my head bandages were stained with vast amounts of new blood. Hiei winced a little as I coughed in my sleep, blood pouring out my mouth. He picked me up bridal style, careful to support my head, and took off down the hall again. He dodged falling stones and got out of the dome right before the ceiling collapsed, crushing anyone who was unfortunate enough to still be inside.

He walked up a small hill where his team was waiting. He held me out to Kurama who put me gently on the ground and started working on me immediately.

* * *

**A/N: So you like it? Huh? Huh? Come on, tell me what you think! Please don't flame me for changing the events in the episode thing! This is a fanfiction. I have all rights to do what I like with the story and characters. -cough- Review right now or I'll kill you -cough- :3**


	4. Boat to Tokyo, Silent Battle

**A/N Okay, thanks to Fox (littlekawaifirefox) for not only helping me with this chappie, but also for inspiring the seen where Zura says she has no home. -sweat drop- I can't help it if it was an awesome scene that I just HAD to put in somewhere! If you want some real writing instead of the pathetic excuse for stuff that I write, then go to her story... its REALLY good!  
**

**I don't own YYH... but I do own Hiei... in my dreams... don't ask. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

When I woke up, I had to ask myself the cliche question of "Where am I?" because it was that unfamiliar. I moved my head to the side and saw that there were some windows. I scanned my surroundings and found that I was lying on a soft bed in someone's room. I sat up groggily, recalling that the pain in my head was ten times worse than before. So much so that I grasped it with my hands and tears sprang into my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly so I wouldn't cry. I had promised my dad, mom, and cousins that I would never cry. That promise didn't end just because they were all dead. In fact, it meant that I had to stick to it even more, or at least that's how I saw it.

Once I had successfully resisted the urge to cry, I stood up. The room span and I leaned against the wall until it stopped. But then, I noticed that it wasn't just me, I looked out the window and saw that I was on a boat. I covered my mouth with my hand, ran out the room, and blindly found the bathroom. Then I emptied the contents of my stomach. I apparently got seasick easily. I brushed my teeth (don't ask how or with what) and popped a few mints into my mouth. Then I decided to figure out why in the three worlds I was there.

I walked out of the bedroom door and found myself looking into a packed living room and kitchen. All eyes were turned on me, so I pulled my gray hood up. That was my own way of putting up a barrier. Like I said before, not good in social situations. A shadow was cast over my eyes so I allowed myself to look for that boy-- Hiei. I found him and saw that he was probably the only one NOT looking at me. I smiled a very small smile.

"Zura, good to see you're up." Kurama's voice made me snap my eyes away from my favorite scenery.

"Hmm?" I turned to him, putting down my head so I could look at him properly, "Oh, yeah. Kurama...Where the heck am I?" I asked, my voice hardening in anger from being left out of the loop.

"Oh, yes you're--"

"On the boat back to Tokyo, stupid dog." The leader spoke.

I rounded on him so sharply that even Hiei turned at the swiftness. Fire flashed in my eyes, "Don't - you - ever - call me - that!" There was pure acid in my words that even shocked him into being quiet.

I turned back to Kurama, "But... Kurama... how I-I... you guys don't even... what if... you don't." I was having a hard time balancing my seasickness with my talking. My head felt like it was swimming.

"I'm going to take a guess that you're saying, 'But, Kurama, you guys don't even know me. Why would you take me with you?'" He asked. I nodded. "Well, it may be true we don't know you very well, but its not like we could just leave you unconscious like that, so we brought you with us. I thought that we could drop you off to your house once you were better." He smiled.

I flicked my hood back up walked past him while saying quietly, "I don't have a home." I walked away.

**Kurama's POV**

I saw her flick up her hood, a dark expression imprinted on her face as she walked past me, "I don't have a home." She whispered in a cutting tone before she walked out of the room.

"What did she say?" Kuwabara asked.

I looked away from the door she had left through, "She said she didn't have a home"

Everyone was silent. Then, Hiei surprisingly said something, "Then you'll have to find her a place"

I looked up at him. he stared determinedly out the window, not seeing our thoughtful faces, "... She could just live in a tree like you..." I trailed off, would that really be such a good idea?

"Or maybe with you." Yusuke sniggered. Hiei shot him a glare that immediately froze him. I chuckled quietly (Hey, it was funny),

"No, Yusuke, I'm afraid she'll have to stay with one of us before we can find her a permanent place"

"What about Botan's place?" Yusuke suggested.

"I'm afraid not, Botan's apartment has an infestation of termites if you remember. She's living in Rekei right now, and I want Zura in Tokyo to keep an eye on her (**A/N: Work with me people!**). She can't live with you two," I told Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Not only would it be inappropriate, but she hates you"

They looked surprised and I resisted the urge to slam my hand to my forehead, "Why?" They chorused.

I pointed to my head.

It took them a minute, "... Oh! That's right, her head"

I nodded, "Plus, the fact that you insulted her doesn't help much"

They sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Keiko wouldn't be able to either. She'd have a hard time explaining Zura's wolf ears"

They nodded, "Well, what about Genkai and Yukina? She could stay with them"

"True," I thought to myself, "But the temple's too far away for me to keep an eye on her"

"And why do you want to do that?" I heard Hiei ask.

I looked up. Why did I want to? I felt protective of her. As if she were my little sister or something. I shrugged, "I'm not sure"  
We discussed it for a while.

**Hiei's POV**

I rolled my eyes. All this trouble over one little mutt? I got up and walked out of the room quietly, making sure not to attract any attention. Once I successfully made it out of the room, I explored the hallways. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I figured I'd try to find something to eat.

Strange as it was, there was an Internet cafe in the boat (**A/N: WORK WITH ME HERE :P**). I decided to go in. I thought they might have some sweet snow. I sat at a table with only one person (it was the least crowded) whose face was hidden by a computer screen. The waiter came over and I ordered some chocolate sweet snow.

I saw the person peak behind the computer and smile, "Is that you, Hiei?" She asked.

It turned more and found it was the mutt, "Hn"

She smirked, "Yeah, that's definitely you"

**Back to the usual POV**

I laughed when he just looked at me with that emotionless mask.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I stifled my laugh, "Not really sure. Just you, I guess." I shrugged with a smile still firmly in place.  
He cocked an eyebrow.

I laughed again and went back to the Internet. I heard Hiei walk behind me and I knew he wanted to know what I was looking at.

I swiveled around in my chair to look at him, "I'm hacking," was all I said.

He looked at me quizzically and said, "Hn"

I sighed. It was probably his favorite word or something. I turned back around and he went back to the other side of the table where he sat down. Nothing more was said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later that night, I fell asleep by the window after everyone had gone to bed. I woke up when I felt a slight poking in my ribs. I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was dark, very dark. I sat up properly and saw that Hiei was poking me with a stick. My eyebrow rose.

"Err?" was my way of asking what the heck was he doing.

He looked into my eyes. I felt as if I was lost in a sea of crimson until he spoke, "This is my window."

I pushed away the stick, "Who says?" I was grumpy when I didn't get my sleep.

"Me."

"Yeah? Well, I say its mine now." I pouted and got more comfortable. He glared at me. It made me shiver inside, but I glared back, silently challenging him. He stepped back and took out his katana. I stood up and allowed my claws to grow. He smirked. I smirked, too. This is how our silent battle began.

He allowed me the first move, which I took and dove towards him. He disappeared and re-appeared behind me. I back flipped and landed behind him. He turned faster than I could blink and his sword met my three-inch claws. He pushed as did I. I grunted in the effort to keep away his sword. I jumped into the air, triple flipped and landed a few feet away. Before I could even blink he was in front of me, his sword to my neck, his face plastered with a triumphant smirk. I pouted. Stupid dragon boy and him being faster than me! After a second, he sheathed his sword and sat in the windowsill. I "hmphed" and curled up on the couch, covering my body with my fluffy brown tail.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**A/N Okay, the next chapter will have more interaction between Zura and Hiei! I promise! I thought the silent battle was cool! . But you probably thought it was unorthodox T-T Oh well! Next chappie will probably come sooner than this one did, but no promises!!! Isn't that just the prettiest button down there? -nudge-  
-nudge, nudge-  
-push-  
-glares-  
-death glare-  
WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO FOR YOU TO GET IT? -pushes roughly-  
-throws at the review button- REVIEW, FREAKIN' A':(**


	5. Hell's Ice

**A/N: I'm sorry for this one coming so much later than the last ones! T.T I was suffering from writer's block!!! Surely you know how I must feel right? O.O**

**RIGHT? OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!! T-T But a big thanks to Autumn Whispers for hitting me with the last of her inspiration... she knows what I'm talking about .**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own a jar of peanut butter, a jug of ice cream, my soul... OH WAIT! I sold my soul on EBay (which I don't own either)...**

**NEVER MIND THEN!!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I stood in the middle of a human park. I had finally arrived at Tokyo and was exploring the city after this girl named Botan forced my tail into my pants (which bridged on sexual harassment, I must admit) and crammed my ears into a tight ski hat. That hat actually hurt my ears. MY POOR EARS! But, anyway, so, I was in the park when I saw Kurama walking around. I climbed up a tree and watched him stealthily, or at least I thought I was being so. I soon found out that Kurama knew I was there.

"You do know I know you're there, don't you, Zura?" Kurama addressed in my direction.

I sweat dropped and accidentally fell out of the tree, "Ow... I forgot about your nose, I suppose." I rubbed my head and pointed to the said body part.

He nodded, "What are you doing in the park anyway?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. I'm just 'splorin'." I stood up and cracked my back.

He smiled, "I'll show you around if you'd like."

I did a bizarre form of a curtsy, "I would be honored, dear sir, honored." I told him, before falling over. I twitched.

He chuckled, "Come along, then." He helped me up and we began walking around.

We walked through some busy streets. I nearly got hit by a car at one point, thus I blew up at the driver and nearly cut his face in half. Kurama saved him.

I kind of wish he hadn't. After all, that guy should have watched where he was going. So what if I _did_ walk out into the middle of the street when the sign said 'do not walk'? I still say it was his fault!

A thought occurred to me as we walked by his school, "Hey, Kurama?"

He turned to me, "Yes?"

"If you're a fox...and I'm a wolf...Doesn't that mean we're related?"

He took a minute to think, "I suppose that's right. We're probably cousins."

I laughed suddenly, "Well, you learn something new every day, now don't you, Kura?"

He smiled, "Kura?"

"That's what I'm calling you now! Deal with it if you don't like it!" I pretended to pout which earned me a small chuckle from my apparent cousin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somewhere in the Demon realm...

**(Author's POV...)**

It was an all-dark room in which only a spotlight shone down. There was a red-cloaked figure looming in the middle of the circular light. His breathing was deep and wheezy as he fingered a small, black cauldron in his cracked hands. "You finally found it, then?"

A purple-cloaked figure stepped into the light behind the red clad man, "Yes, sir."

"And the girl? Have you located her?"

"We believe her to have left the demon realm and entered the human one."

The red clad man laughed, wheezing, "I thought she would. Fleeing like the cowardly pup she is." He laughed some more before turning to the purple-cloaked man, "Go and find her. We will give her one last chance to tell us. If she refuses again..." He trailed off with a devilish smile just visible from behind his hood.

It was the purple clad man's turn to laugh, "Yes, Master."

"Swiftly now, Trentone. We don't want her to get away like she did one hundred years ago."

"Yes sir, we will succeed this time. I'm sure." He stepped out of the light, swiftly running off.

"Yes, we will. We're coming for you, little wolf demon. We will put you through hell until you finally break, so be ready... Zura." Corro, for that was the name of the red clad man, let this last sentence echo on, until it reached a girl in the human world, her wolf traits hidden away from sight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(Back To The Normal POV...)

_"... We are coming for you, little wolf demon. We will put you though hell until you break, so be ready... Zura."_ An unfortunately familiar voice echoed through my head.

I stopped walking. My eyes were surely dancing in fear as I fell to my knees, clutching at my heart. Tears sprang to my eyes, so I shut them tightly, "No..." I whispered, wishing for this not to be.

**(Kurama POV...)**

I was walking with my newfound cousin through the park again. Suddenly, I heard her footsteps stop. I turned to see her pupils were dilated in fear. "Zura?" She apparently didn't hear me. I stepped towards her, but she seemed not to see the outside world anymore.

Her eyes were filled with a horror that made me flinch. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, clutching at her heart. I saw her eyes sparkle with tears. She closed them tightly, refusing to let them free. Her body shook with unheard sobs.

"No..." I heard her whisper.

"Zura, what's the matter?" She still didn't hear me.

"Please don't do that to me..." She said as if someone had threatened her.

"Do what to you?" I asked, stepping slowly closer.

She started to shiver suddenly. It was a violent shiver. She hugged herself tightly and opened her eyes, which were clouded over. Her skin paled and I could have sworn I saw a bluish tinge to it. She looked around desperately for something before running off.

"ZURA! Where are you going?" I called after her and tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast and I soon lost all trace of her. I couldn't even sense her spirit energy.

**(Hiei's POV...)**

It was sunset in that honor forsaken ningen world that I had to live in. I was sitting comfortably in my favorite tree, watching the orange and red colors melt across the sky lazily, causing me to yawn. I had finally gotten away from the idiots on the team I was so cruelly a member of and was now relaxing as much as it was possible for me to. That's when I heard someone coming nearer.

I turned my head sharply to find the mutt running through the park. She was shaking so violently that I jumped down to see what was going on.

She ran into me, to which I growled. But what surprised me was that she didn't pull away from my chest after she hit it. She paused for a second before raising her arms and suddenly embracing me with a growl of pleasure. My eyes widened to three times their normal size. I swore the kitsune had said she hated unfamiliar skin or something like that, and I knew for a fact that my skin was VERY unfamiliar to her. I cursed to myself that my body had frozen and for the heat I felt rise into my cheeks.

I felt hot all of a sudden, probably from the embarrassment. She clung on tighter every time I felt myself get hotter. She growled in happiness. By the time I regained control of my body, the mutt seemed to snap out of whatever she had previously been in. I felt her tense.

"H-Hiei?" She squeaked as she jumped backwards and landed in a bizarre fighting stance.

I blinked in confusion for a mere second before glaring at her, "What's the big idea, mutt?"

She glared, but tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean, 'what's the big idea'?" She asked me harshly which only made me angry.

"You know perfectly well what!" I snarled, "I came down to see why you were acting so strange only to have you latch onto me like there was no tomorrow!"

She blinked, "Huh?"

I growled, "The one thing I hate is when people act dumb." I tightened my fists, causing a cracking sound to emit from them.

She took a step back with a thoughtful look on her face. She looked away with her finger on her bottom lip in innocent thought. She paled when she seemed to realize something.

"Well?" I snarled, being in a very bad mood.

"I-I... I g-got to go... s-sorry f-for disturbing y-you!" She practically shouted before running away.

**(Normal POV...)**

_"Lets see how you like living in a world of cold shall we?"_ Corro's mocking voice rang through my head, _"Let's see how you handle your insides freezing to below zero! Say hello to Hell's Ice to me, now, won't you?"_ He cackled.

My body shook with sobs I wouldn't let out. I didn't want to deal with this again. Not again. I hated this, _especially_ this. Cold was my worst enemy. I was a warm creature, having the blood of a wolf, "Please, don't do that to me..." I pleaded.

I heard wheezy cackling that filled me with nothing less than utter dread. I suddenly felt cold. It was worse than last time. I looked up and saw nothing but black scenery.

I needed heat. I had to have it! I would die if I didn't get it then and there! I shook as I stood up and ran off in search of the slightest bit of warmth.

I wanted to cry, but my tears were frozen before they even came out. I wanted to scream and be released from the icy prison that had incased me in its hell. The very ice from Hell itself had wrapped itself into my body.

I ran and hit something. It was warm. I felt an inner heat residing in whatever it was. I rose my head slightly and saw a figure of red standing directly in front of me, in fact my cheeks brushed it.

It was the red in the black ice that was now my world. I hesitatingly lifted my hands, afraid that if I moved too fast it would disappear. I embraced the warmth and growled in pleasure of the heat against my body.

Slowly, ever so slowly, heating up again. It got hotter. I growled and smiled, feeling my fangs elongate in pleasure. This continued for a while, until I was snapped out of whatever daze I was in after I warmed up.

I realized my cheek was pressed against something black. Black... fabric? I pushed back a little and realized whatever it was, was tense and in apparent shock.

I realized it was Hiei.

"H-Hiei?" I flipped backwards in nothing less than surprised horror, landing in a weird battle pose of sorts.

Hiei blinked, then glared, making me want to run, but I didn't (stupid pride issues), "What's the big idea, mutt?"

My hair bristled at the insult, "What do you mean, 'what's the big idea'?" I asked harshly, realizing a little too late that it only made the Koorime angry.

"You know perfectly well what!" He snarled, "I saw you running around like crazy so I jumped down to see what was going on, when you latch onto me like there's no tomorrow!"

"Huh?" I blinked, not understanding what exactly was going on. Baka ditsy mode!

He growled in a way that made my insides squirm, but I still had yet to show it, "The one thing I hate is when people act dumb." He tightened his fists, causing his knuckles to crack menacingly.

I took a step back, thinking it was a wise move with the angry fire youkai. I pouted in thought, looking away. I was thinking, piecing everything together. I visibly paled when I connected the red warmth with Hiei. I swear I felt like bursting out in nervous laughter and locking myself in a small safe. I hugged Hiei Jaganshi, not even intentionally! It was all that -censored- Corro's fault! Oh, how I was going to enjoy killing him when I got the chance! I not only held Hiei Jaganshi, but _also_ had to now explain to him what happened! This was _not_ my day! Grr...

"Well?" he interrupted my desperate thinking.

"I-I... I g-got to g-go. S-sorry f-for disturbing y-y-you!" I said a little too loudly before turning tail (literally, I suppose) and running like his dragon was after me.

I remembered how he could read minds and figured he would try to read mine so... 'Llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, mmm... I want some chocolate... llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas, llamas...' I thought furiously.

'Why in the three worlds are you thinking about llamas?' I heard Hiei's voice in my head.

'AHAH!' I shouted in my head, 'I KNEW you'd listen in!'

'So, then TELL ME WHY THE -censored again- YOU WERE TOUCHING ME!'

I cringed at how loud his voice was, 'Inside mind voices, Hiei, inside voices.' I heard him growl. 'And as an answer to your question - NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FREAKIN' NOSY FIRE DEMON!!!' At that precise moment, something darted out of the trees and I was painfully tackled to the cement.

**(Yusuke's POV...) (A/N: Am I changing POV too much? O.o It seems so...)**

I was walking through the park with Keiko when I saw something that made me grin. Heh, I always knew Hiei was an animal. (A/N YUSUKE IS A PERVO!!!)

Anyway, I saw Hiei was atop that stupid dog... Zura was it? Yeah, I think that was it. Well, it was about time he got some action. I got closer. I couldn't resist a chance to tease him and the broad!

"Well, seems you like the mutt a lot more than you let on, Hiei." I said suddenly, gaining both of their attention.

They blinked in confusion for a moment, then looked at each other. Their eyes widened as their cheeks turned slightly pink and Hiei jumped off her as a black blur. He reappeared beside me, as did Zura. Both giving me glares that told me to run for my life.

Zura twitched as she allowed her claws to grow. I heard Hiei unsheathe his Katana.

"Yusuke..." Zura said through gritted fangs, making me sweat.

"Detective..." Hiei said too calmly, making me sweat even more.

"YOU – DIE - NOW!" They shouted in unison, attacking me with their weapons. I yelled and began to run, the speedy demons catching up with me quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**Me: THERE! DONE! See? Wasn't that worth the wait?**

**J: No, it wasn't!**

**Me: I-it wasn't? -puppy dog eyes- B-but I worked hard on it!!! -river of tears- T-T**

**Inner Me: J!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUTER ME CRY!!! -begins hitting over head with a random ninja-squirrel-**

**J: AACK! NINJA-SQUIRREL! KEEP IT AWAY!!!!!!! -runs-**

**Inner Me: ...Well...seeing as Outer Me is blubbering -hears wail in the background- and J is running from his phobia... -Hears J scream in distance-... I guess I'll ask you... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Littlekawaiifirefox gives much love to Yusuki and her story as her BETA and as an avid reader!! Hehe…I hope she sees this!! -**


	6. Zura's Creation

**A/N:**

**Okay... I accidentally started this chapter out in the Author's POV, so I decided that I will write it in THAT POV unless said otherwise. . SORRIES!**

**Hey! I go with what I feel at the time, you must be used to that by now or you wouldn't be reading this far into my story now would you? O.o Would you? **

**I no own YYH, BUT I DO own Corro, and Seraphath, and a little alien named Bob. Sorry, Bob's not in this story. :3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She sliced at Corro's face. She grinned as she saw part of his facial skin peel off. She swiped her three-inch claws across his face more fervently, watching in excitement as the peelings of his skin continued to flake around, dashing around in every direction. 

She lashed out again, only to find her wrists were caught by some invisible power. She pushed and it pulled. Then she heard a voice.

"Um, Zura? What are you doing to that potato?"

Zura blinked and found herself in Kurama's kitchen, her wrists held back from a battered potato by Kurama. Her ears twitched slightly from behind the ski hat. She sweat dropped when she realized she had been daydreaming about killing Corro, and had taken it out on the potato.

"Heh, heh, sorry... guess I kinda zoned out." Zura laughed nervously.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Um... no..." Zura would have liked to tell him what was going on, who her enemies were, and what her past was, but she was too untrusting to let it all out.

Kurama's mom entered the room before he could ask more, "Would you like some help, Zura?" She asked sweetly.

"No, thanks. You and Kurama relax. I'm almost done with the potatoes." Zura smiled as Kurama's mom took him with her to watch TV.

Zura took out her demonic claws and started peeling more potatoes at the speed of light. She was really glad that Kurama's mom had fallen for that exchange student thing Kurama had fed her. Seeing as they were new found cousins, it had made the most sense for her to live with him, so that's what happened. 

When she had first met Kurama's mom she had been nervous. The lady was her aunt and oblivious to it! Although, being oblivious was a good thing for her.

Kurama's mom had given Zura a once over, a few questions, and an excruciating look. Then she smiled and welcomed her into her home. 

Zura was caught off-guard by such indecisive behavior, but rolled with it nonetheless. As she considered all this, she just realized she had finished the last potato. 

She quickly sliced and diced the vegetables (yes, potatoes are actually veggies) and put them into the deep fryer, where Kurama had told her they would magically transform into fries.

"I'm done!" She called out as she entered their living room.

Kurama was relaxing on the sofa with his mom as they watched the TV. He turned to her with a gentlemanly smile, "Good. Why don't you sit down? Would you like to watch with us?"

Zura looked warily at the "TV". Kurama hadn't told her about this strange light box yet.

"Uh... yeah."

Kurama's mom turned to her, "Sit by me dear. We're watching a monster movie."

"Mother strangely has a taste for horror." Kurama chuckled.

Horror? How could anyone LIKE horror? 

"Uh... okay."

So, Zura sat down. It was fine for the first fifteen minutes or so, but when the first monster jumped out from underneath the stairs, things began to take a turn for the worst.

She growled, forgetting about Kurama's mom. She leapt at the TV and bit into it. Kurama leapt after her, trying to stop her from attacking the inanimate object.

"Zura! ZURA! CALM DOWN!" He yelled and eventually pried her off. Kurama's mom sat on the sofa, watching the scene with widened eyes.

"What? Didn't you see that monster? It could have eaten us, Kura!" She waved her arms madly.

"Um... I need to talk to you. Everything's okay, Mom. Just sit there and enjoy the rest of the movie."

She nodded, still in slight shock. Kurama pushed Zura up the stairs and into her new room.

"Zura..." He rubbed his temples in exhaustion, "That monster wasn't real."

"BUT, I SAW IT!" Zura shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. That's just a picture on a screen. The monster isn't real. The TV shows you pictures..."

"Huh?"

Kurama sighed and thoroughly explained the functions of a TV.

"Oh. Who knew ningens were smart enough to make such a thing?" She shrugged and sat in her windowsill, looking out fondly at the scenery.

A Few Hours Later...

Zura was in her room letting her poor crumpled ears free. She removed her normal clothes from her elegant body and slipped into some temporary night clothes 

Kurama's mom had given them to her. She was now wearing a rather big and baggy pink t-shirt. She detested the color pink, but apparently Kurama's mom didn't. 

That, or that talkative girl Botan had switched her original nightclothes with these. That could be it too.

Zura sat down on the windowsill, stretching and yawning quietly. She stared at the moon. Oh, how it reminded her of her past. It wasn't the best past ,of course, but it wasn't the worst.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.:Flashback:.**

Zura looked to be about four years old, but she had, in fact, just been born. She covered her big brown eyes with her tiny hands to shield them from the bright, white light. 

There was a glowing person in front of her. The light was so incredibly bright that it would surely blind her if she looked directly at it. 

The light slowly began to dim so she could now gaze at the one who had brought her into existence. Seraphath, the moon goddess.

"I shall name you Zura. Come child, into my arms. You are the last of my faithful servants, yet the first of the wolf demons. Your family, my other servants, wait for you."

Zura ran obediently into her creator's arms, "How can I be the last, yet the first?"

Seraphath smiled, "I have made four wolf demons before you. You five are the first wolf demons ever, the originals. But, you are to be the last of my servants, for I wish not to make more. After all, you five share a heavy burden."

Zura's already large eyes enlarged even more from curiosity, "Really? What burden do we bear?"

The goddess' eyes softened, "You can never cry, lest you open the portal to where I hide in the heavens. If your tears fall, the evil men of any of the three worlds who seek my power, shall find me, and steal away my glory."

"So I can never cry?" Her eyes half closed in sadness.

"No, you may never cry. But, the day shall come when I reward your loyalty to me. Then, you shall cry from happiness, or sadness, without fear."

"Really?"

Seraphath nodded.

"But how shall I be able to never cry? There are so many things to cry for. Pain, happiness, loved ones in danger, the sad things that happens to others."

"Zura, you are my favorite creation yet. The others of your family are brutal and unkind, but you have a softness in you. You hold compassion within your furry heart. Do not loose your compassion; it's a great gift. 

But, because of this gift, you will have a constant battle within yourself not to cry. You must learn to balance emotionless and compassion. That is what your family is for. Zura, the three worlds', and my well-being rests on you. 

You... you are my keeper. Please, keep me well." Seraphath gently let Zura out of her arms, "Be careful. I must hide in the heavens once more. Take care of me well, little one."

The goddess became a bright light once again before disappearing in a blinding flash. 

Tears built up in the young demon's eyes. She shook her head. She couldn't cry. One day she would see her creator again, and that day she shall have her tears.

**.:End Flash back:.**

Zura punched the wall. Stupid Seraphath. It had been over one thousand years since she had seen the moon goddess. Where were her tears? Had she not been loyal to her all this time? 

Zura shook her head sharply as tears of disappointment filled her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, making sure that she would not cry.

"Zura...?" Came her cousin's soft voice through the other side of the door, "I have some hot chocolate if you want some."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**So, now you know about how Zura came to be. Gosh, she's OLD isn't she? O.o Oh well.**

**If you want to know more about the whole 'original wolf demons created by Seraphath herself vs. ordinary wolf demons' thing, just PM me or something .**

**J: sigh Read and Review**

**Me: PUT MORE FEELING INTO, J! DANG IT, I'LL BRING OUT THE NINJA-SQUIRRELS, I SWEAR!**

**J: freaks out READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! MY LIFE MAY DEPEND ON IT!**

**Me:... MUCH better:3 **


	7. Kurama x Autumn

**A/N:**

**Err... I don't really have much to say... OH YEAH! I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!!! Clears throat This chapter does not have any Zura/Hiei fluff at all.**

**I have dedicated this chappie to Autumn Whispers, who is now going to find out WHY I asked her those strange questions smiles evilly**

**I do not own YYH; if I did... do you think I would be writing this?! I'd be spending my cash, man!!!! :)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurama's POV

It was the next morning. Zura was sleeping in her windowsill, and boy was I glad that she was.

In the short time I've known her, I've come to realize that she'd be teasing and bugging me mercilessly if she knew I was up at 5am, sneaking out to meet someone. Boy, I was so glad she was a heavy sleeper!

I walked down the sidewalk, not making a single sound. Though I knew she could hear me. That beautiful canine.

No one knew, not even Hiei, about the lovely white wolf/dog demon. She was a mixed bread, but I figured that only enhanced her beauty. In the day, she had a human appearance.

She was short with coppery colored hair down to her waist and emerald green eyes. She wore a dark green dress that came down to her knees and went barefoot.

A brown sash tied around her waist and a few purple flowers were tangled up in vines in her hair. Though, at night, she took on the form of what looked like a white wolf.

She could fly, but it was on an elaborate flute that could shrink and double as a weapon. Like I said, she was beautiful and I knew she was watching me.

"You can come down, Autumn." I stopped and said with a smile.

Suddenly, the copper headed girl floated down on an elaborate flute, "You always know I'm there."

Kurama smiled, "Only because I can smell your magnificent scent."

Autumn blushed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Most places are closed at this hour." She thought for a moment, then smiled in a way that made Kurama's heart soar, "I know! There's this really nice bookstore that opened about an hour ago! We could go there!"

Kurama smiled, "I should have known you'd choose a place with books."

Autumn smiled, "Well, of course! I love reading! Plus, they're near the Botanical Gardens. We could go there afterwards if you'd like."

"As long as I'm with you."

Autumn blushed again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Okay...that was pathetically short. BUT THIS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS mostly about Zura and Hiei, remember? **

**Hey, be glad I put a brake in! I could have just suffocated you with nonstop Hiei/Zura fluff! :(**

**Inner Me: -Cough sickly- Read and Review -faints-**

**Me: Poor Inner Me...She was wounded in a dancing contest -drags her to hospital-**


	8. Zura's Past Unfolds, Attraction

**A/N:**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm experimenting with slow motion talking. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTTTTTTTTTTTTTTO TTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**(HOW ARE YOU? WELL, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER! If you didn't catch the slow-mo talk)**

**I do not, in anyway, own Yu Yu Hakusho. GOT IT! Why must you dash my dreams by forcing me to write this disclaimer! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**(That last part wasn't slow mo talk) -goes emo- happy now? You've dashed my hopes. -slits wrist-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Zura's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream. I was sitting by a campfire, crying out of happiness because Seraphath had just given me my tears. 

Then, there was a poking in my side that woke me out of my beloved dream. I opened my eyes angrily to find Kurama poking me at 5 a.m. My eye twitched, WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY WANT?

"What?" I spat through gritted teeth, trying not to kill my cousin.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled.

My hand twitched, "You woke me up... at 5 in the morning... to go on a walk?"

He nodded, "Now, get up you bundle of lazy fur. We don't want mom waking up." He left the room.

I sat in shock. He called me lazy, and a bundle of fur. Without even a tone of fond teasing. And that was only the first weird thing that day.

Kurama and I walked down the street, and whenever someone nearly got hurt, Kurama would snap in disappointment that they didn't. I looked at him strangely. 

He once even teased me about wearing baggy clothes and asked me if I even had boobs since no one could tell. I just glared and walked in front of him at the question. 

Then, he grabbed my bra strap and let it fly, hitting my shoulder with a loud SNAP! He just shrugged when I turned to him and he said, "I guess you do have boobs. Otherwise, you wouldn't wear a bra, right?" and started walking again. 

Now, I admit I hadn't known Kurama as long as the others, but this just couldn't be normal.

I eyed him suspiciously the rest of the day. I started getting freaked out when he began asking me questions.

"SO..." He began asking as we walked through Hiei's park, "Do you like anyone, Zura?" He asked me.

"No." I glared at him. Why was he asking me that anyway?

"Not even me?" He smiled sexily. I shivered in discomfort.

"What? NO! You're related to me. There's no way I'd like you like that! What's up with you today, anyway?" His eyes sparked a moment as I said 'related'.

He only nodded, "But, do you like anyone?"

"No." I said again, angry that he didn't answer my question. This couldn't be Kurama, but it smelt like him, smiled like him, and looked EXACTLY like him. It was only his mannerisms that weren't him.

"Are you sure? There are some pretty good looking guys on the team."

I snorted, "Yeah, Yusuke with his jelled back hair and Kuwabara being the carrot-headed Elvis." I rolled my eyes and searched the leaves in the trees, unsure as to why, "And then, you, who's my cousin, but admittedly not that bad looking. But, you're MY COUSIN! So, that's a no. And little baby breath Koenma who, may not be BUGLY in teenager form, is still purvy, bratty, selfish, and cheap... WAIT A MINUTE HE OWES THE A TEAM A BUFFET! KOENMA!" 

With that, I ran off to find Yusuke and use his communicator.

I ran down the street and saw a red headed person and a copper headed person a little way down the road. I slowed down so I didn't hit the poor unsuspecting people, "Excuse me." I said politely, as Kurama had explained to me was a nice way of saying, "Move".

They turned to me. My mouth went dry.

"K-Kura?" I asked, hadn't he just been in the park.

"Z-Zura?" He asked, afraid of me seeing his girlfriend, but I actually hadn't noticed her.

"What are you doing here? I left you at the park!"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow, "No, I wasn't. Autumn and I were just on our way to the Botanical Gardens."

I blinked. Who was Autumn? I turned to the girl beside Kurama. I could smell that she was a wolf demon like me, but not a pure and not an original. 

I smiled evilly, "Oh, so, you got yourself a girlfriend." I chuckled as Autumn and my cousin blushed in unison.

Kurama took me by the shoulders, "That's not important right now. You said I was with you at the park, but I've been here with Autumn for the past hour."

"Huh? But I'VE been with you for the past hour!" Though I had to admit, this guy acted MUCH more like Kurama.

"No, Zura. You haven't. I left the house when you were still sleeping."

Suddenly, it came to me, "... Trentone... THAT SNEAKY -censored word-! HE'S DISGUISED HIMSELF AS YOU!" With that, I began to run away. 

I could smell Kurama and Autumn following me, but they were in the air.

"Zura! Calm down and tell us what's going on!" I heard Kurama yell down to me.

I turned to see Kurama and his girlfriend flying on an elongated flute, "NO!" I shouted.

They swooped down in front of me as Kurama nodded, "Sorry, Zura. Just try not to kill me when you wake up."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN I WAKE--" I stopped as Autumn began to blow on her flute. The tune was enchanting, but, before long my eyes became heavy and my vision went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Now Normal POV And About An Hour Later...**

Zura was lying on the couch, unconscious; Autumn and Kurama were shakily holding each other's hands so as not to hyperventilate. 

Hiei was sitting in the windowsill, secretly wondering if the mutt was okay. Yukina was happily and obliviously serene while Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting as was usual. 

Botan was trying to persuade Shizuru into letting her give her a make-over, and Keiko was playing with her hands nervously waiting for the wolf demon that she had just been told about to wake up.

"No, Botan. Anyway, little brother, stop fighting." Shizuru hit Kuwabara over the head, "Now listen! You dragged Botan, Keiko, and I to Genkai's temple, only just now telling us about this demon wolf, AND NOW, YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME FIGHTING INSTEAD OF TELLING US WHAT'S GOING ON!" With every word Shizuru hit Kuwabara hard.

"Hey, sis! Stop! I don't know what's going on either! Urameshi doesn't even know!" Kuwabara said out of his now black and blue face.

"I don't care! I just want answers!"

"Calm down, woman," Hiei said calmly as he stared out the window, "Just ask the fox. He's the only one that really knows what's going on."

"Don't call me woman." Was all Shizuru said before dropping her brother carelessly and turned to Kurama, "Well then, Kurama, I suggest you start explaining."

"Shizuru's right, I hate being kept in the dark! Tell us what's going on!" Keiko stood up by Shizuru's side.

"Calm down, calm down. I will tell you all I know, but I'm mostly in the dark, too. Only Zura herself can truly tell you what's been happening. All right, I woke up at 5 a.m. to go on a date with Autumn." There were a few 'oh's' from Kuwabara and Yusuke that made the couple blush, but he continued, "We went to a bookstore and stayed there for about an hour. Then we left and began walking to the Botanical Gardens. We heard someone say 'excuse me', and I turned to see Zura there. She was as shocked to see me, as I was to see her, if not more. Then she started babbling on about how I was just with her at the park. She also mentioned something about a 'Trentone'."

Botan started at this, "Did you say 'Trentone'?"

Kurama nodded.

Botan's eyes doubled in size, "Oh my. We all have to get to Lord Koenma's office at once." She opened her communicator and started to push buttons. Then a portal appeared, "Come on, everyone. You'll understand when we get there."

Kuwabara pronounced his love for Yukina once again before taking her by the hand and jumping into the portal. 

Kurama and Autumn tightened their grips on each other's hands before walking through together. Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru walked through the portal in that order. Botan hopped through, leaving a fire demon and an unconscious wolf demon behind in her distress. 

Hiei rolled his eyes at where the portal had been. Sure, he was annoyed that they had left him, but he didn't want to hop through those creepy portals anyway.

He sat in the windowsill above the sleeping Zura's couch. It was quiet for a while before Zura began to shiver in her sleep. 

It was barely noticeable at first, but as the minutes passed, it was even audible. 

Hiei hopped down from the windowsill in time to see Zura's eyes open. They were a crystal blue with pupils dangerously small. Hiei's hand automatically went to his katana, but he did not unsheathe it. This was still Zura, but something was wrong.

"H-he's c-c-coming." She choked out in a hollow whisper.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright, Koenma, tell us what's going on!" Yusuke shouted, leaning over the desk and advancing on the frightened toddler.

"Calm down, Yusuke! I'll tell you everything I know." 

He cleared his throat, "It all began about a thousand and ten years ago. The moon goddess, Seraphath, was on the run from a group of cloaked men known as 'The Light Killers'. 

In those days, Seraphath moved freely between the heavens and earth. But because of The Light Killers, she had to stay in hiding, less they kill her and take away her glowing power."

"Wait, you said she was a goddess, right? Then, how could they kill her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara makes a good point. Why should she have anything to fear from people with less power than she?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Well, The Light Killers were said to have a special water that they dipped all their weapons into. It is said to be able to kill not only immortals, but also to cancel out all their defenses and attacks."

"Well, that sucks." Shizuru muttered.

"Anyway, so, she realized that she could no longer stay on earth, but she had to remain in the heavens. This is when she created five special demons. Wolf demons, the original ones. 

They were said to be the only ones to know how to contact her in her heavenly home. These demons were the ones from which all wolf demons sprung from. But, out of the five there was said to be a single one that was special."

"Why was he special?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Not he, Yukina, she. She was special because she remained a virgin. The legend goes that once the original demons lost that, they no longer held the key to where Seraphath is and the secret was then known to everyone."

"But you said that four of them were no longer virgins... doesn't that mean we should know the secret to where she lives?" Shizuru asked.

"No, because as long as one of them is still pure, the secret is kept safe."

"That must have been an awfully big burden to that wolf demon. She could never find a mate and be happy." Yukina said, tears of sympathy in her red eyes.

"Indeed, Yukina, and it still is."

"What do you mean 'still'? And what in the world does this have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean 'still' because Zura is the fifth wolf demon. The Light Killers are after her, just like they were five hundred years ago!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura's skin was rapidly turning blue. It seemed like she was being frozen from the inside out. Hiei built up some demonic heat in his hands and touched her skin.

He pulled back instantly. She was even colder than the weather on his birthplace, Glacier Island. She turned to him, obviously not really aware that it was him next to her. 

She launched herself on him, tackling him to the floor. Her nails were sharper than usual, but not quite claws as she clung to him, burying her frozen face into his warm chest. 

This, obviously, wasn't enough, Zura needed more. She needed more heat. She swiped at his shirt and took it off in one swift blow. She put her arms around Hiei as he felt himself grow hotter, which earned a growl of utmost pleasure from the wolf demon.

Hiei felt her grow colder. She clung onto him tighter, but it was to no avail. Hiei closed his eyes, somehow knowing he had to keep Zura warm. He was ablaze with heat now. 

Most things would have been baked alive by now, but the icy wolf demon wasn't. In fact, she was starting to get cozy.

Zura stirred. She closed her eyes and reopened them, finding herself against something deliciously warm. She growled in pleasure and snuggled closer. 

Then, she realized that the thing was skin colored, and that her legs were entangled with black clad ones.

"H-Hiei?" She squeaked, hoping that maybe Kurama had some kind of wardrobe change or something.

"Hn." Yeah, that was him.

Zura knew she should have pushed off. She should have leaped to the other side of the room, yet she didn't. She stayed in the arms of the handsome fire apparition.

**Hiei's POV**

She should have jumped. She should have been freaked out and afraid like the last time, yet I felt her relax against my chest. I knew I should be pushing her off and telling her not to touch me, but for some reason, I couldn't do it. 

Her body was much warmer now so I lowered my body heat.

I stood up, scooping the mutt into my arms as I did. I went and sat down on the couch. I suddenly realized she was falling asleep again. 

I was relieved to see her eyes were a dark brown again. Her eyes closed.

It was silent for a while as I felt strangely at ease with the tailed girl in my arms. I took off her hat so her ears could be free. 

They were slightly crumpled. I hesitantly grabbed her ear and started to smooth it out. She growled again and pushed her body tightly against mine, and for some reason, I liked it. 

Oh, darn it all to the depths of Spirit World! It was just the fact that the mating season was coming up soon, nothing more. 

But, I did admit something to myself. The mutt was relatively attractive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, you're saying that five hundred year ago, the other four wolf demons were killed right in front of Zura, in an effort to make her tell them the secret of where Seraphath was?" Yusuke asked, astonished.

Koenma nodded, "That is exactly it, Yusuke. The only thing is, their plan didn't work. Zura didn't love the other four wolves as she was meant to. She had found them too brutal and uncaring for her liking. 

But, she had cared for them, that is true, but not enough to lose control of herself. After all, five hundred years is a long time practicing to have power over yourself. Zura's never been one to trust someone, always knowing that they could be used against her if she let them fully into her heart, or they could always just betray her, too."

"So, that's why she refused to tell us what was happening." Kurama said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Koenma nodded.

"And now The Light Killers are after her again." Kurama worried.

"Yes, that's who Trentone is. He's a member, the one who actually did the killing of the four wolf demons."

"Zura said that this man had disguised himself as me."

"Yes, that's why he's such a formidable foe. He can copy everything about the person he wishes to copy, down to their very scent, but his one down fall is personality."

"Who leads these Light Killers?" Yusuke asked, seriously angry.

"That we don't know. Only Zura knows the details. I don't know the secret to getting to Seraphath either. If she told, we would all be in danger anyway."

Kurama nodded, "Well, then our first priority is to keep Zura safe. Right, Hiei?"

Not a sound was heard. Everyone turned around; there was no Hiei, "Hiei?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura suddenly jerked awake, "TRENTONE, DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed, pupils dilated, ears curled in fear, panting desperately for air.

Zura realized Trentone was not here as he had promised he would be in her dream. She did not relax, however; he would be there soon. 

She turned her head to the right and saw that Hiei was looking at her questionably. 

She blushed, though she didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he had no shirt on and her head had been resting in his lap.

Zura stood up shakily, her adrenaline not yet gone, "Thanks for taking care of me, Hiei..." She said quietly as she dusted her gray sweat pants off.

"Hn."

Zura smiled slightly, he was not a man of many words, "I've got to go." 

She headed towards the door, but before she could even reach for the handle, Hiei was in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, mutt."

She winced inside, but glared on the out, "You can't tell me what to do!"

He smirked, "I just did."

She growled, displeased, "I HAVE to go, Hiei. Everyone's in danger if I don't."

"Hn."

She clenched her fists, "I need to--" She stopped. Her now smoothed ears twitched, "He's here." A dread filled her eyes.

"Who's here?" Hiei moved closer to her, as if guarding her.

"Trentone." Her throat was closing up. It looked like she'd cry any second. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He's outside."


	9. Trentone appears, A Favor

**A/N:**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm experimenting with slow motion talking. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTTTTTTTTTTTTTTO TTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!**

**(HOW ARE YOU? WELL, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!!!! If you didn't catch the slow-mo talk)**

**I do not, in anyway, own Yu Yu Hakusho. GOT IT?! Why must you dash my dreams by forcing me to write this disclaimer?????!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**

**(That last part wasn't slow mo talk) -goes emo- happy now? You've dashed my hopes. -slits wrist-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Zura's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream. I was sitting by a campfire, crying out of happiness because Seraphath had just given me my tears.

Then, there was a poking in my side that woke me out of my beloved dream. I opened my eyes angrily to find Kurama poking me at 5 a.m. My eye twitched, WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY WANT?

"What?" I spat through gritted teeth, trying not to kill my cousin.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled.

My hand twitched, "You woke me up... at 5 in the morning... to go on a walk?"

He nodded, "Now, get up you bundle of lazy fur. We don't want mom waking up." He left the room.

I sat in shock. He called me lazy, and a bundle of fur. Without even a tone of fond teasing. And that was only the first weird thing that day.

Kurama and I walked down the street, and whenever someone nearly got hurt, Kurama would snap in disappointment that they didn't. I looked at him strangely.

He once even teased me about wearing baggy clothes and asked me if I even had boobs since no one could tell. I just glared and walked in front of him at the question.

Then, he grabbed my bra strap and let it fly, hitting my shoulder with a loud SNAP! He just shrugged when I turned to him and he said, "I guess you do have boobs. Otherwise, you wouldn't wear a bra, right?" and started walking again.

Now, I admit I hadn't known Kurama as long as the others, but this just couldn't be normal.

I eyed him suspiciously the rest of the day. I started getting freaked out when he began asking me questions.

"SO..." He began asking as we walked through Hiei's park, "Do you like anyone, Zura?" He asked me.

"No." I glared at him. Why was he asking me that anyway?

"Not even me?" He smiled sexily. I shivered in discomfort.

"What? NO! You're related to me. There's no way I'd like you like that! What's up with you today, anyway?" His eyes sparked a moment as I said 'related'.

He only nodded, "But, do you like anyone?"

"No." I said again, angry that he didn't answer my question. This couldn't be Kurama, but it smelt like him, smiled like him, and looked EXACTLY like him. It was only his mannerisms that weren't him.

"Are you sure? There are some pretty good looking guys on the team."

I snorted, "Yeah, Yusuke with his jelled back hair and Kuwabara being the carrot-headed Elvis." I rolled my eyes and searched the leaves in the trees, unsure as to why, "And then, you, who's my cousin, but admittedly not that bad looking. But, you're MY COUSIN! So, that's a no. And little baby breath Koenma who, may not be BUGLY in teenager form, is still pervy, bratty, selfish, and cheap... WAIT A MINUTE HE OWES THE A TEAM A BUFFET!!! KOENMA!!!!!!!!"

With that, I ran off to find Yusuke and use his communicator.

I ran down the street and saw a red headed person and a copper headed person a little way down the road. I slowed down so I didn't hit the poor unsuspecting people, "Excuse me." I said politely, as Kurama had explained to me was a nice way of saying, "Move".

They turned to me. My mouth went dry.

"K-Kura?" I asked, hadn't he just been in the park.

"Z-Zura?" He asked, afraid of me seeing his girlfriend, but I actually hadn't noticed her.

"What are you doing here? I left you at the park!"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow, "No, I wasn't. Autumn and I were just on our way to the Botanical Gardens."

I blinked. Who was Autumn? I turned to the girl beside Kurama. I could smell that she was a wolf demon like me, but not a pure and not an original.

I smiled evilly, "Oh, so, you got yourself a girlfriend." I chuckled as Autumn and my cousin blushed in unison.

Kurama took me by the shoulders, "That's not important right now. You said I was with you at the park, but I've been here with Autumn for the past hour."

"Huh? But I'VE been with you for the past hour!" Though I had to admit, this guy acted MUCH more like Kurama.

"No, Zura. You haven't. I left the house when you were still sleeping."

Suddenly, it came to me, "... Trentone... THAT SNEAKY -censored word-!!!!!!!!!! HE'S DISGUISED HIMSELF AS YOU!!!" With that, I began to run away.

I could smell Kurama and Autumn following me, but they were in the air.

"Zura! Calm down and tell us what's going on!" I heard Kurama yell down to me.

I turned to see Kurama and his girlfriend flying on an elongated flute, "NO!" I shouted.

They swooped down in front of me as Kurama nodded, "Sorry, Zura. Just try not to kill me when you wake up."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN I WAKE--" I stopped as Autumn began to blow on her flute. The tune was enchanting, but, before long my eyes became heavy and my vision went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Now Normal POV And About An Hour Later...**

Zura was lying on the couch, unconscious; Autumn and Kurama were shakily holding each other's hands so as not to hyperventilate.

Hiei was sitting in the windowsill, secretly wondering if the mutt was okay. Yukina was happily and obliviously serene while Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting as was usual.

Botan was trying to persuade Shizuru into letting her give her a make-over, and Keiko was playing with her hands nervously waiting for the wolf demon that she had just been told about to wake up.

"No, Botan. Anyway, little brother, stop fighting." Shizuru hit Kuwabara over the head, "Now listen! You dragged Botan, Keiko, and I to Genkai's temple, only just now telling us about this demon wolf, AND NOW, YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME FIGHTING INSTEAD OF TELLING US WHAT'S GOING ON!" With every word Shizuru hit Kuwabara hard.

"Hey, sis! Stop! I don't know what's going on either! Urameshi doesn't even know!" Kuwabara said out of his now black and blue face.

"I don't care! I just want answers!"

"Calm down, woman," Hiei said calmly as he stared out the window, "Just ask the fox. He's the only one that really knows what's going on."

"Don't call me woman." Was all Shizuru said before dropping her brother carelessly and turned to Kurama, "Well then, Kurama, I suggest you start explaining."

"Shizuru's right, I hate being kept in the dark! Tell us what's going on!" Keiko stood up by Shizuru's side.

"Calm down, calm down. I will tell you all I know, but I'm mostly in the dark, too. Only Zura herself can truly tell you what's been happening. All right, I woke up at 5 a.m. to go on a date with Autumn." There were a few 'oh's' from Kuwabara and Yusuke that made the couple blush, but he continued, "We went to a bookstore and stayed there for about an hour. Then we left and began walking to the Botanical Gardens. We heard someone say 'excuse me', and I turned to see Zura there. She was as shocked to see me, as I was to see her, if not more. Then she started babbling on about how I was just with her at the park. She also mentioned something about a 'Trentone'."

Botan started at this, "Did you say 'Trentone'?"

Kurama nodded.

Botan's eyes doubled in size, "Oh my. We all have to get to Lord Koenma's office at once." She opened her communicator and started to push buttons. Then a portal appeared, "Come on, everyone. You'll understand when we get there."

Kuwabara pronounced his love for Yukina once again before taking her by the hand and jumping into the portal.

Kurama and Autumn tightened their grips on each other's hands before walking through together. Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru walked through the portal in that order. Botan hopped through, leaving a fire demon and an unconscious wolf demon behind in her distress.

Hiei rolled his eyes at where the portal had been. Sure, he was annoyed that they had left him, but he didn't want to hop through those creepy portals anyway.

He sat in the windowsill above the sleeping Zura's couch. It was quiet for a while before Zura began to shiver in her sleep.

It was barely noticeable at first, but as the minutes passed, it was even audible.

Hiei hopped down from the windowsill in time to see Zura's eyes open. They were a crystal blue with pupils dangerously small. Hiei's hand automatically went to his katana, but he did not unsheathe it. This was still Zura, but something was wrong.

"H-he's c-c-coming." She choked out in a hollow whisper.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright, Koenma, tell us what's going on!" Yusuke shouted, leaning over the desk and advancing on the frightened toddler.

"Calm down, Yusuke! I'll tell you everything I know."

He cleared his throat, "It all began about a thousand and ten years ago. The moon goddess, Seraphath, was on the run from a group of cloaked men known as 'The Light Killers'.

In those days, Seraphath moved freely between the heavens and earth. But because of The Light Killers, she had to stay in hiding, less they kill her and take away her glowing power."

"Wait, you said she was a goddess, right? Then, how could they kill her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara makes a good point. Why should she have anything to fear from people with less power than she?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Well, The Light Killers were said to have a special water that they dipped all their weapons into. It is said to be able to kill not only immortals, but also to cancel out all their defenses and attacks."

"Well, that sucks." Shizuru muttered.

"Anyway, so, she realized that she could no longer stay on earth, but she had to remain in the heavens. This is when she created five special demons. Wolf demons, the original ones.

They were said to be the only ones to know how to contact her in her heavenly home. These demons were the ones from which all wolf demons sprung from. But, out of the five there was said to be a single one that was special."

"Why was he special?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Not he, Yukina, she. She was special because she remained a virgin. The legend goes that once the original demons lost that, they no longer held the key to where Seraphath is and the secret was then known to everyone."

"But you said that four of them were no longer virgins... doesn't that mean we should know the secret to where she lives?" Shizuru asked.

"No, because as long as one of them is still pure, the secret is kept safe."

"That must have been an awfully big burden to that wolf demon. She could never find a mate and be happy." Yukina said, tears of sympathy in her red eyes.

"Indeed, Yukina, and it still is."

"What do you mean 'still'? And what in the world does this have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean 'still' because Zura is the fifth wolf demon. The Light Killers are after her, just like they were five hundred years ago!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura's skin was rapidly turning blue. It seemed like she was being frozen from the inside out. Hiei built up some demonic heat in his hands and touched her skin.

He pulled back instantly. She was even colder than the weather on his birthplace, Glacier Island. She turned to him, obviously not really aware that it was him next to her.

She launched herself on him, tackling him to the floor. Her nails were sharper than usual, but not quite claws as she clung to him, burying her frozen face into his warm chest.

This, obviously, wasn't enough, Zura needed more. She needed more heat. She swiped at his shirt and took it off in one swift blow. She put her arms around Hiei as he felt himself grow hotter, which earned a growl of utmost pleasure from the wolf demon.

Hiei felt her grow colder. She clung onto him tighter, but it was to no avail. Hiei closed his eyes, somehow knowing he had to keep Zura warm. He was ablaze with heat now.

Most things would have been baked alive by now, but the icy wolf demon wasn't. In fact, she was starting to get cozy.

Zura stirred. She closed her eyes and reopened them, finding herself against something deliciously warm. She growled in pleasure and snuggled closer.

Then, she realized that the thing was skin colored, and that her legs were entangled with black clad ones.

"H-Hiei?" She squeaked, hoping that maybe Kurama had some kind of wardrobe change or something.

"Hn." Yeah, that was him.

Zura knew she should have pushed off. She should have leaped to the other side of the room, yet she didn't. She stayed in the arms of the handsome fire apparition.

**Hiei's POV**

She should have jumped. She should have been freaked out and afraid like the last time, yet I felt her relax against my chest. I knew I should be pushing her off and telling her not to touch me, but for some reason, I couldn't do it.

Her body was much warmer now so I lowered my body heat.

I stood up, scooping the mutt into my arms as I did. I went and sat down on the couch. I suddenly realized she was falling asleep again.

I was relieved to see her eyes were a dark brown again. Her eyes closed.

It was silent for a while as I felt strangely at ease with the tailed girl in my arms. I took off her hat so her ears could be free.

They were slightly crumpled. I hesitantly grabbed her ear and started to smooth it out. She growled again and pushed her body tightly against mine, and for some reason, I liked it.

Oh, darn it all to the depths of Spirit World! It was just the fact that the mating season was coming up soon, nothing more.

But, I did admit something to myself. The mutt was relatively attractive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, you're saying that five hundred year ago, the other four wolf demons were killed right in front of Zura, in an effort to make her tell them the secret of where Seraphath was?" Yusuke asked, astonished.

Koenma nodded, "That is exactly it, Yusuke. The only thing is, their plan didn't work. Zura didn't love the other four wolves as she was meant to. She had found them too brutal and uncaring for her liking.

But, she had cared for them, that is true, but not enough to lose control of herself. After all, five hundred years is a long time practicing to have power over yourself. Zura's never been one to trust someone, always knowing that they could be used against her if she let them fully into her heart, or they could always just betray her, too."

"So, that's why she refused to tell us what was happening." Kurama said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Koenma nodded.

"And now The Light Killers are after her again." Kurama worried.

"Yes, that's who Trentone is. He's a member, the one who actually did the killing of the four wolf demons."

"Zura said that this man had disguised himself as me."

"Yes, that's why he's such a formidable foe. He can copy everything about the person he wishes to copy, down to their very scent, but his one down fall is personality."

"Who leads these Light Killers?" Yusuke asked, seriously angry.

"That we don't know. Only Zura knows the details. I don't know the secret to getting to Seraphath either. If she told, we would all be in danger anyway."

Kurama nodded, "Well, then our first priority is to keep Zura safe. Right, Hiei?"

Not a sound was heard. Everyone turned around; there was no Hiei, "Hiei?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura suddenly jerked awake, "TRENTONE, DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed, pupils dilated, ears curled in fear, panting desperately for air.

Zura realized Trentone was not here as he had promised he would be in her dream. She did not relax, however; he would be there soon.

She turned her head to the right and saw that Hiei was looking at her questionably.

She blushed, though she didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he had no shirt on and her head had been resting in his lap.

Zura stood up shakily, her adrenaline not yet gone, "Thanks for taking care of me, Hiei..." She said quietly as she dusted her gray sweat pants off.

"Hn."

Zura smiled slightly, he was not a man of many words, "I've got to go."

She headed towards the door, but before she could even reach for the handle, Hiei was in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, mutt."

She winced inside, but glared on the out, "You can't tell me what to do!"

He smirked, "I just did."

She growled, displeased, "I HAVE to go, Hiei. Everyone's in danger if I don't."

"Hn."

She clenched her fists, "I need to--" She stopped. Her now smoothed ears twitched, "He's here." A dread filled her eyes.

"Who's here?" Hiei moved closer to her, as if guarding her.

"Trentone." Her throat was closing up. It looked like she'd cry any second. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He's outside."


	10. A Kiss To Remember, Don't Forget Me

**A/N**

**WARNING! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I REPEAT, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Don't hate me if it sucks okay? **

Hiei closed his eyes after some hesitance. Zura bit her lip. She knew it was a good idea to give him this, she was just nervous. Stubborn, and unwilling to look at it before now, her feelings for Hiei had grown fast over the little time she had been there. She knew he didn't feel the same way, hey, they hardly knew each other! But she knew, he was the one person she would willingly give with gift to. She slowly pushed her lips against his.

Hiei tensed as his eyes shot open. All he saw was the smooth, closed eyelids of the mutt. Okay, maybe she was much of a mutt after all. He was shocked to say the very least. Zura was kissing him, and she pulled back all too soon. Though the darkening light tried to hide it, he still saw the vibrant blush across her cheeks, and felt his own.

"Please don't forget me." Her voice quavered as the sun's light disappeared.

Hiei could still see with his night vision. He saw Trentone and the other Light Killers behind her, getting closer fast. His head was in a daze as he reached out to grab her wrist, but by the time he blinked, she was gone. No trace of her remained, except where her kiss still burned on the fire apparition's lips.

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's it. I know you want to kill me but I SAID THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! And to all you who are thinking it, it wouldn't have mattered if Hiei hadn't been in a daze or Kurama and the others had made it. She still would have been taken.**

**Also, The sequel shall be called, "Changes" and I won't be able to write anything for about another week or so. Some friends are coming over and my mom has forbad me to write. WELL BYE! –hugs-**


End file.
